dalisorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayanora
Name: Ayanora Gildenleaf Age: 300+ (Was alive during and before Great Northern War) Gender: Female Species: Elf (With Cursed Form, however - her lower half is that of a snake. She also has other snake-like features) Magic: Black Magic, with broad dabbling knowledge of others. Weapon of Choice: Her silver tongue or, in a pinch, her muscular coils. Role: Information Dealer in Albosul. Description: Ayanora's top half is that of a mature and beautiful elf. She has seductive orange eyes, a slender face and blond hair that she wears up in a complex bun, though it still hangs low. She has pointed ears and slightly paler skin along with delicate features. Her lower half, however, is that of a snake - a long sinewy body that is near twice as long as her upper half. She can move slithering on this like a snake and it is surprisingly flexible and strong. It is dark green with shimmering emerald scales and a paler underside. History: Ayanora belonged to a wealthy Elf family that hailed from an area that is know in northern Dalysium, though at the time it was part of the Elven Empire. She had little care in the world, or interest in it, taking part in the various idle activities of the wealthy, not spending much time on martial or magical training. However, the War began to loom on the horizon. Her family decided to pack up and move east, fearful the Dalysians would arrive. Ayanora stubbornly refused, expecting them to be back in a short time, convinced that her town was more than capable of defending herself. By a twist of fate, her laziness and stubbornness saved her - her whole family was eradicated in a large Oscrovian-Avianid offensive that hit deep into Whelk. Distraught that she was now alone, she fled north, remaining in northern Whelk when the war was over. Totally unprepared for life without anything, she began to study the darker magics, joining a cult that worshipped an old Serpent Goddess, made of priestesses who were attempting to raise the dead. One night they believed their preparations complete and began the incantation. The snake they connected to was not a god, but a Gentile, the Serpent of Tears who cursed them all with half-snake bodies for their insolence. As well, to sustain even this form and not die, the cursed priestesses were required to devour beautiful maidens to maintain their own beauty and youth, in a proxy sacrifice to the ravenous Serpent of Tears - it they did not they would begin to turn to full snakes and become slaves to the Serpent of Tears. The cult broke up and fled, their existence flowing into a disturbing legend among the elves. Ayanora made her way through the world in various low positions, where none would notice her. She became hardened and cunning, often running houses of ill-repute where she would keep herself to her room and feed when needed, then move on when risking discovery. She eventually was drawn towards a city, Dalisor, where she holed herself up. Though first reclusive, she began to realize that as she was a freak to elves, many of these people in Albosul were freaks to their "betters". She began to make friends and connections, taking in young non-humans, helping people down on their luck pay off their debt and harbouring those being pursued. How she sustained herself during this period is unknown. She was eventually monitored and arrested by the Mage Hunters. To pay for her life, she agreed to act as an informant in Albosul. She doesn't mind selling out criminals - she even considers it beneficial in keeping Albosul and her clan safer from crime. During Escher Kettell's assignment that landed him a position in the Seven, he used her as a source. Ever since he has considered her the most reliable font of information - many Mage Hunters are loathe to ask her for help due to prejudice. Currently she aids the Mage Hunter in uncovering various plots that span the whole of the city. Ayanora's Brood Though many throughout Albosul consider themselves a "Friend of the Snake Lady", there are always a few who Ayanora keeps as her closer family, even letting them live with her. These are the ones who she feels a particular compassion for or have earned her particular trust through various metheods. Listed are some of the more notable members. --- Grath - Grath is an eldery, blind Merlunan with minor magical powers. He once was a traveller along with his younger brother, but an unfortunate incident left his brother scarred and on a vendetta against humans. When Grath attempted to restrain him his brother threw a flaming brand in his eyes and abandoned him. Grath does not know currently where his brother, or the rest of his family for that matter, is. He managed to make it to Dalisor where he could only exist as a patient serene beggar until his intellect and knowledge attracted the attention of Ayanora. Hirreg and Marri Mosstump - Hirreg is an eldery Vitterfolk who has lived in Dalisor for a while, working in various pawn shops and other establishments as a jeweler, tinkerer and, at times, forger. He tended to keep to himself though he often sold off information he knew through Ayanora. At one point, relatives of his were killed and the Vitterfolk of Dalisor delivered his grand-niece, Marri, to him. Though gruff, he has become attached to her and resides at Ayanora's so his charge can have a more proper home. Elsbeth - A middle-aged Fellmoor, she was at one point a servant for a wealthy family. However, she was cast out when her master was arrested due to being an unregistered Mage and his property was repossessed. Without job or home she went to Albosul, living miserably until she found a new job as servant to Ayanora. She dutifully serves her new mistress who she admires for her kindness and does her best to keep her new home running smoothly. Nebb - Nebb is a troll who migrated to Dalisor. Not knowing anyone in the city beforehand he came under some prejudice. As well, he is lame in one leg and has a strange preference for wearing human style clothes, which made him unattractive to employers. Ayanora learned of him and let him stay as a guest, though she soon began to wonder if she need throw him out as he ate as much as trolls tend to eat and could do little. She finally told him to look after his own meals - to her surprise he turned out to be an excellent cook, the position he now holds in her house. Yequinn - A young, in elf years, Dvergar. Elves of any sort, even the Deep kind, are uncommon in Dalisor. Yequin's father was a good-for-nothing that got himself and his son exiled from a mountain Dvergar community north of Dalisor. He moved to Dalisor, with his son, becoming a drug addict, gambler and alcoholic, eventually managing to kill himself off. Yequin, as a Dvergar, was not welcome among what few elves there are in Dalisor and as a technical elf was not welcome by anyone else. He become a pickpocket, thief and criminal, until Ayanora hired him for honest work. He is bitter and does not deal well with authority, being a bit of a renegade, though he does have a grudging respect for Ayanora. Category:Characters